someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Look into my eyes (Grace Hunter)
I was just a, no, I wasn't just a normal girl, I was different from the rest. I was your cliche nerd, braces, glasses, always has a book to her chest, that kinda thing, but, I didn't have a normal mind as such, I was unbelievably smart, but, nobody cared about me, I was probably the nicest person you could meet (from the outside) and I always flashed a smile, even if they had braces on, but they all still hated me. My Mother said that I look beautiful and that they are just jealous, but I find it hard to believe. Mothers will say anything to make their children feel better, but it never works. Mother said that I should tell the teacher about the bullies, but that made it worse. It always makes it worse. I cut. I love the taste of blood, but I don't want to kill to get it, this is the only way to get it. I am not ashamed of ether, in my opinion cutting is helping the world. One day, I was forced to go on a school trip. To the woods. It was about learning survive skills. This seems interesting. I packed the essentials, and a knife. For the blood. My blood. I got partnered with the biggest douchebag that walks on this goddamn planet. I'm not going to use his real name, for the sake of privacy, so I'm going to call him... Jordan. It was a hot day, so I put on my yellow and red striped top, denim shorts, and purple converses. Me and Jordan waspicked a place to set up camp, I brought matches as well, for the fire. I felt like I was the most unluckiest girl alive. Well, I guess people could be more unlucky than me, I could be murdered right now. Or I could murder. No! I'm not a murderer. Would anybody miss him? Maybe? One wouldn't hurt right? I mean, if I do it right, I could make it look like a bear mauled him. I have enough cuts to make it look like I had gotten out. Sounds like a plan. I waited until it was night then I took my knife, and went into his tent. Surprise surprise, he had a couple drags next to him. Typical. I took the knife, and slit his throat before he could scream. Not like it would matter. We are too deep in. I made more and more cuts blood oozing out. I licked off, other peoples blood tastes better. Afterwards, I was covered in blood, and a few fresh cuts, perfect. I pulled out Jordan's corpse, and left it outside. As I turned, I saw a tall, faceless man, in a suit, looking down at me. I stayed silent, staring up at this thing, scared out of my mind. He reached out of hand, and touched my shoulder, I felt a rush of electric run through, and that made me fall over. I looked up and I saw 3 figures standing there. One with a white mask, one with a hoodie and black mask, and the other seemed to be twitching a lot, and he was wearing orange goggles and a mouth guard. This one fascinated me over all of the others. He helped me up, then the tall man, appeared out of no-where behind them, then they all disappeared. I managed to get back up. I ran screaming to the teachers, they panicked and followed me back to our tent. One of them vomited, then they called them ambulance and I went to get cleaned up, and I had a few stitches. When I got back to school, the bulling got worse, people saying that I killed Jordan, but the teachers just had my back each time. I'm not going to lie, I loved killing him, it was such a rush. I haven't really killed anybody since then, but, I do miss it. One day I forgot to do a really important chore for mom, and I was talking to my online friends. We got into a really heated argument, and I ended calling her a bitch, and that really set her off. She said that I was a stupid little girl who doesn't know, and I quote, 'Jack-Shit'. I reminded her about the grade I was getting, then she brought up that I cut, which only made me even more mad, so I said that it was because I got picked on for my looks, avoiding the real reason. She then yelled something that made me madder than ever, she said that she was lying all of these years, and she was only saying to make sure she didn't seem like a bad mother, and that I was never suppose to exist. I yelled 'FUCK YOU' then I ran into my room and locked my door. I didn't cry, I didn't do anything, I just looked into my mirror, then I reached over into my desk drawer, and pulled out the contact-lenses that I have been leaving, because I can't see as well as I can with my glasses, so I took off my glasses and put in the contacts, and they really showed off my deep green eyes. I felt myself, stuck in my own gaze, like I couldn't move, but I managed took look away, I then took out my braces because I didn't really need them anymore, then took my hair out of the ponytail, letting it fall down to my shoulders. Maybe my mother was right all of this time? I pulled out the same outfit I wore when I killed Jordan, it seemed appropriate for now. I gabbed my knife and waited until night had fell, I was going to kill my Mother. I heard her getting ready for bed at around 10:40 at night, and I waited another hour, to make sure that she was asleep, then I unlocked my door and entered her room, she was asleep. I walked up to her, and simply slit her throat, but I stabbed and twisted her stomach, just to be sure. I took some of her blood, that was oozing out from the cuts I had left behind on her. I slit her wrist, and I sucked on it, letting the warm liquid seep in. she tasted nice, and a lot like mine, which was expected, since she was my Mother. I took her blood onto my fingers and put onto the wall: DONT JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER I drew a pair of glasses as well, since they sort of symbolised me. I ran down to the kitchen, took two spare knifes, and one of those mini blow-torches you get. I ran out of the house, and into the nearest woods, making sure I wasn't seen or followed. It started to get dark, and I saw a line of smoke in the sky, coming from the Forrest, so I ran to it, to see a guy, all on his own, by a campfire. I decided to play the "innocent lost girl" act on him, to get more blood. He asked the basic stuff you do when you see a lost person, and I just asked if I could stay with him, he said I could and I sat with him, knife ready. Suddenly, he turned my head to look at him, and he took down his hand from my chin and looked into my eyes, I stared back, waiting for him to say something, but he just stayed silent, but he looked like he was struggling? I took this opportunity to kill him, as I stab his stomach, and twist. "Don't judge a book by it's cover" I say, as he falls on the floor, like he was just frozen, paralysed almost. This confused me a lot, was he really stuck like that? Suddenly I heard a loud static, as I turned my head to see the 4 people again. The faceless man, the masked man, the hooded man, and the twitching boy. As I stared at them, they all looked away, covering their eyes. What is going on?! I felt something on my shoulder, I followed it back to the tall faceless man. "Join us." his deep voice bellowing throughout my head. "P-Please." said Tick-boy I thought about it for a while, then I smirked and nodded my head, as they took me away. Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Original Story